non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Man
The Wood Man is an odd magical being who avowedly enters into homes while bringing firewood and a book, as he rudely invites himself in without even knocking or asking. Biology The Wood Man is a mysterious creature of unknown species and origin. He is a short tree-like humanoid, about the same size as Hilda. His eyes are completely hollowed and he has a very distinctive oval-shaped mouth which never moves when he speaks. His face doesn't seem to ever change expression. His disproportionately-large round head floats slightly above his body, as he appears not to have a neck. His hands have four fingers, including an opposable thumb; but his feet don't seem to have toes. He drinks something called "dirt tea", which appears to be made out of mud and sticks. The Wood Man has a habit of aimlessly barging into people's houses, without permission, to give them wood and read one of his books. He only stays long enough to warm himself by the fire and then leaves, taking care to generally avoid conversation. This is all in spite of the fact that the Wood Man does have a cozy home of his own. Personality The Wood Man's inexpressive face conceals an ambivalent and somewhat enigmatic personality. He enters houses uninvited, seems to have no qualms about stealing (at least from the Forest Giant), responds rudely, and acts with indifference even when someone is being nice to him. On the other hand, he does bring firewood, as if to "pay" the house owners for his unexpected visits, and is considerate enough to offer some of his tea when someone visits him (though what he calls tea appears to be just mud). Despite his moral ambiguity, he has never displayed actual hostility, and seems to be pretty harmless himself. He has even helped Hilda on occasions, and it's been implied that he does respect her and consider her a friend, even though he rarely demonstrates it. When Hilda and the Wood Man were trapped in the mysterious wish-granting house, the Wood Man demonstrated both his love of luxury by wishing for a lot of frivolous and extravagant things (such as a diamond monocle); and his blasé and happy-go-lucky attitude, as he didn't seem to care about the prospect of staying there forever, as long as the place was comfortable and pleasant enough. Although he seems to enjoy comfort, the Wood Man is not picky about places to sleep, and will simply lay down on the forest floor to rest. A literate creature, the Wood Man is fond of reading, and is quite knowledgeable about history and mythology. He also enjoys music and playing cards with Elves and other wood denizens, such as the Forest Giant. Appearances * ''Hildafolk ''(2010) * ''Hilda and the Midnight Giant ''(2011) * ''Hilda and the Bird Parade ''(mentioned in a flashback) * ''Hilda and the Stone Forest ''(mentioned) Notes *The Wood Man is the only one of his species ever seen, but it is implied that there are others like him. The wish-granting house displayed portraits of Hilda's friends and relatives along with Wood Man's, which included a portrait of a female member of his race, as well as a common tree log, furniture, and other images. Category:Characters Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Hilda Universe Category:Males Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Treefolk Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Unknown Species Category:Animated Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Forest Creatures Category:Sapient Beings Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Unknown Diet Category:Friendly Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Living Characters Category:Creatures Designed by Luke Pearson Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Ako Mitchell